The present invention generally relates to virtual private networks, and more particularly relates to dynamic site-to-site virtual private networks.
A virtual private network (VPN) is an extension of a private intranet network across a public network (e.g., the Internet) that creates a secure private connection between a remote network or client and the private intranet. A VPN securely conveys information across the public network connecting remote users, branch offices, and business partners into an extended corporate network. This effect is achieved through a secure encryption tunnel, which allows a private network to send data via a public network's connections. The secure encryption tunnel encapsulates a network protocol within packets carried by the public network. The data sent between two locations via the secure encryption tunnel cannot be read by anyone else.